Corazón en la maleta
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Pelear y hartarse es tan válido como coquetearse y amar. Pero todos tenemos un límite. (Reto Año Fanfictionero: SpaMano)
**What's up all the people!**

Me he dado cuenta que salen muchos fics del mismo fandom por partes… Primero con Hetalia, luego Haikyuu!. Que sospechoso, hmm…

En fin, ¡Volvemos con más hetalianidades!

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Papá Himaruya Hidekaz. Si fuera mío, todo sería genial y homosensual, además de que Lovinito aparecería en todos los capítulos. (EL MAL TRIUNFARÁ, LO SÉ.)

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno. Romanito "Boca sucia" Vargas. Actitudes déspotas que de seguro no les gustarán. Un Toño que fue creado para ser odiado... Sólo en este fanfic. **#Nomeodien**

 **Canción** **base** : "Corazón en la maleta" de Luis Fonsi. Si, lo sé, tengo gustos de repe muy excéntricos, pero bueno, si ya saben como soy, pa' que me ponen a hacer un reto musical. **HEHE (?)**

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Corazón en la maleta"**

 **(SpaMano)**

" _¿Alguien sabe lo desagradable que puede ser estar con alguien que adoras con cada estúpido pedacito de tu alma? ¿Aun cuando este se ha puesto peor que nunca y no acepta que no puedes cambiar por más que lo intentes? ¿No? ¿Sólo yo?"_ **Maldita sea, Antonio.**

La cabeza de Lovino daba tantas vueltas, pensaba que se trataba de una cosa momentánea. Sin embargo, las aspirinas no surtían el efecto deseado, nada calmaba su pobre dolorcito de cabeza y de trasero (el último no debe ser tomado literalmente, a pesar del contexto). Y de su pareja ni sus luces en el estrepitoso departamento, que hoy saliendo de trabajar vio en completo desorden. El italiano no era un fanático casi religioso de la organización, pero tampoco era como que toleraría todo ese mugrerío, aunque no le quedaba de otra debía poner las cosas en su lugar y limpiar. Odiaba que Antonio siempre tuviera que trabajar de noche. ¡Era el maldito colmo! Sólo a él se le ocurría atender un bar, con tan poca paga, alcohol hasta reventar, en un horario donde todo podía ser peligroso y posiblemente con un final muy feliz. Menos con lo pasado la noche de hace un mes, y la del día que siguió, y la que sigue, y la que sigue…

Desde hace un mes las cosas se han vuelto difíciles. Ya no se siente a salvo, ni siquiera protegido en su propio hogar, porque era compartido por ambos.

No podría volver a verle igual, nunca volvería a tratarlo como el día que decidieron tratar de ser algo más que amigos, ni mucho menos como el momento en que comenzaron a vivir juntos. El día que lo golpeó Antonio Fernández Carriedo, solo por una tontería, estaría plagado en su memoria de por vida.

¡Lovino estoy harto! ¿¡Qué nunca entiendes!?

¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo, idiota!

Ese día su casa estaba patas arriba, y el italiano de ojos oliva como siempre no había querido ordenar nada. Su trabajo le demandaba demasiado y como era mucho lo que debían reorganizar esperaría al español. ¡Él no podía hacerlo solo!

Antonio había hecho un completo alboroto por ello como usualmente hace, pero la diferencia a las veces anteriores es que el mayor llevaba encima unas copas. _Muchas copas de más._

¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan flojo!?

¡No puedo cambiar mágicamente! ¿Te enteras?

No puedes… ¡NUNCA PUEDES, CON UNA MIERDA!

¡NO, NUNCA PUEDO!

¡CALLATE!

¡NO, TÚ CALLATE, ANTONIO! ¡APESTAS A ALCOHOL, MALDITO BORRACHO!

¡HE DICHO QUE CIERRES LA MALDITA BOCA!

Y allí cayó el puño cerrado del más alto, en la mejilla del joven sureño que después tendría marcas más adelante en el resto de su piel. Fue el inicio de un espectáculo sin fin. Todas esas dolencias por cada error que cometía el menor. Una del día en que no lo esperó despierto se asomaba en su cuello, los moretones en su brazo por estar platicando con alguien por celular que no era él, las mordidas dolorosas en su clavícula reclamando que era suyo, y de nadie más. Esto estaba saliéndose de control.

" _Malditos sean todos los hombres, ninguno es apto, ni siquiera yo._ _ **Mucho menos yo."**_

A pesar de aquellos pensamientos, realmente no piensa así del otro, el español es un hombre cariñoso, lindo, un tipazo simpático que gusta de él. Puede resentir de nuevo las caricias que se dedican, los abrazos por la espalda mientras cocinan, la manera en que le besa el cuello cada mañana el despertar queriendo hacerle olvidar. Las citas cursis, los apodos estúpidos, y los "te amo" en sus idiomas entrelazándose en momentos reales y al hacer el amor.

Aun cuando en las noches, ese joven tierno se vuelve un monstruo letal, un monstruo que al acabar de atacar le pide las disculpas más creíbles, le promete que no volverá a suceder.

Sin embargo vuelve a pasar. Ya no puede quedarse como está con los brazos cruzados. Ya no es lo mismo y debe tolerarlo e irse. ¡Largarse de allí! ESTA MISMA NOCHE.

Mira el reloj marcar las dos y media de la madrugada, está por llegar, debe de irse ahora mismo. Toma su maleta llena de ropa y sale corriendo del lugar, cerrando cada puerta cada ventana. Sólo deja sus zapatos favoritos allí, porque son aquellos caros que Antonio le regaló en su último cumpleaños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras su jornada, cierran los bares, y con ello es hora de volver a casa.

Siempre a las tres de la mañana.

Esta vez sin una gota de alcohol en su sistema, tras un gran esfuerzo, demasiado grande, por fin cumplirá su promesa con el italiano. _Tarde, pero seguro._

¡He vuelto a casa, cielo!—Grita el mayor haciéndose escuchar sin recibir una respuesta— ¿Lovi? ¿Lovi-Love?

Esta vez ha decidido no beber nada, en verdad no quiere que vuelva a repetirse ese trágico episodio. Quiere enmendarse con su novio, que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, y no volver a verlo llorar asustado. Necesita a Lovino, lo ama lo suficiente para corregir sus estupideces… Pero del menor, ni sus luces.

Antonio busca desesperado con la mirada a la redonda llegando hasta su habitación. Descubre el clóset vacío y en el suelo de madera solo su par de zapatos favorito: _Dolce & Gabbana_ azules petróleo. Y una lágrima rueda traicionando la cordura que pierde por ver al amor de su vida en su imaginación despidiéndose.

" _¿Alguien sabe lo difícil que es ser dejado de lado por la persona que más amas solo por su bienestar físico? ¿Aun cuando sabes que quizás no vuelvas a verlo e incluso recuperarlo? ¿Qué ya no crea en tus "vagas promesas"? ¿No? ¿Sólo yo?"_

 **Maldita sea, Lovino.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LADY, LA DOÑA DE LAS DRAMA QUEENS, SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS.**

No, no odio esta pareja como posiblemente estarán pensando. De hecho los adoro con todo mi corazoncito, fue la primera pareja que pude rolear en mis épocas donde tenía al Lovino.

Si les gustó, no les gustó, les molesto, les dio ganas de vomitar/llorar/gritar/escupir/khé o algo les pareció: Dejen su comentario en reviews o por mensajín.

¡Eso es todo, amigos! Antes la canción random del día:

 _"Voy a cantar suavecitoooooo… Suave, suave, suavecito, Quiero llegar a tu corazón, para tener por siempre tu amoooooooor (?)"_

La rola más fregona de Laura León, conocida por muchos como "La tesorito". Saludos a mi amigo Alam que es fan de esta vieja y que juntos somos de la _lipsync crew_ que canta estas weas. Te adoro, precioso~ *corazones gays al viento*

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
